Drabbles Kegan
by pingoo
Summary: Divers Drabbles Kate/Megan.
1. I Kiss You In The Rain

**Titre: I Kiss You In The Rain.**

**Fandom: Body Of Proof.**

**Personnages: Kate Murphy, Megan Hunt.**

**Résumé: Drabble. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Il pleuvait. Kate et Megan se partageaient un seul et unique parapluie. Kate, étant la plus grande des deux, était chargée de la mission de le tenir. Bras dessus bras dessous; tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que Megan ne décide que chanter 'I Sing In The Rain' était une bonne idée. D'abbord Kate essaya de retenir son rire, mais elle se laissa ensuite aller. Megan se retourna vers la blonde, pensant qu'elle se moquer d'elle, fit une moue vexée. Kate sourie en adoration face à la moue de la rousse. La blonde se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Toutes deux furent quelque peu déconnectées du monde par le baiser. Kate lâcha le parapluie sans s'en rendre compte. Elles ne le remarquèrent même pas. A la place, elles se raprochèrent, leur lèvres toujours accrochées, et leur mains erraient sur leur corps.

La pluie continuait à tomber.


	2. Qui ne tente rien

**Titre: Qui ne tente rien...**

**Fandom: Body Of Proof.**

**Personnages: Kate Murphy, Megan Hunt.**

**Résumé: Drabble. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Kate fut quelque peu surprise de voir Megan débarquer dans son bureau avec une tasse de son café préféré et un sachet de vienoiseries.

-Surprise! Megan posa le café et le sac de croissants sur le bureau de la blonde.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite!?

-Je voulais juste faire une petite surprise à ma merveilleuse petite amie...

-Oh vraiment?! Donc, le fait que tu m'apportes mon café préféré et des croissants venant de ma boulangerie préférée n'a absolument rien à voir avec un test hors de prix que tu aimerais faire pour découvrir je ne sais quoi sur le corps de la dernière victime?

Megan pensa très fort 'Bien vu Sherlock'.

-Non, la seule requête que j'ai, c'est un bisou...

-Dans ce cas là! Elle l'embrassa.

-Maintenant, à propos de ce test... Kate lui lança un regard noir.

-Megan!?

-Bah quoi, qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

Kate soupira.

-Ok...je te préviens...un jour tu devra rembourser tous les trous que tu as creuser dans le budget...

Megan l'embrassa sur la joue, ne l'écoutant déjà plus.


	3. La suite dans le prochain épisode

**Titre: La suite dans le prochain épisode...**

**Fandom: Body Of Proof.**

**Personnages: Kate Murphy, Megan Hunt, Curtis Brumfield, Ethan Gross.**

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Curtis soupira lorsqu'il vu Megan s'approcher. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une autre de ses combines en cour de réalisation et devait très certainement chercher l'accord de Kate, à coup sur.

-Curtis, pourrais tu me dire où est Kate?

Il avait vu juste. Megan était prévisible. Dans plus de 50% des cas au moins.

-Combien de fois devrais-je préciser que je ne suis pas sa secrètaire?!

Megan tourna sur ses talons. Une fois de plus elle allait en faire qu'à sa tête.

-Très bien, de toute façon...c'est pas ça qui risque de m'arrêter, hein?

-mmm...mmm... ne venait pas vous plaindre après... marmonna t-il sachant pertinament comment ça aller se terminer.

Deux heures plus tard, Ethan et Curtis travaillaient côte à côte lorsqu'ils apperçurent Kate se diriger à grands pas vers le bureau de Megan, l'air très furieuse, baragouinant des 'je vais l'étrangler', 'je vais en faire de la pâté pour chat'...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Curtis lança un regard qui en disait long à Ethan.

-A t'on avis?

-Euh...ok...

Ils observèrent la montée en colère de leur patrone.

-Attention... 1,2,3...tous au abris...

-Megan Hunt!? Ça vous arrivera un jour de respecter les règles!?

Kate était si énervée qu'Ethan et Curtis se demandèrent si elle n'allait pas arracher la tête de Megan.

-Pff...pire que dans les soap opera... Curtis marmonna.

Tous les jours c'était le même refrain.


End file.
